


Double the fun

by Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew



Series: Learn from example [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Dom Castiel, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, only brief sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew/pseuds/Ohdarlingifonlyyouknew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean, Gabriel and Sam return to their cabin to experience, once again, some mind-blowing sex. This time though, Gabriel will take on the role of complete Dom, guiding the three others through an experience that might put a new strain on Dean... PWP, other parts not needed to understand but fun to read ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the fun

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm sorry for the delay, this just didn't want to get written until today. But yes, after much demand, here's part four of Learn From Example :) (You don't have to read the first three parts, but they're pretty nice if I say so myself ^^) This is nothing but smut. Enjoy ;)

“You liked last time, didn’t you?”

Dean nodded. He was kneeling naked on the cabin floor, as always, a thin sheet of sweat clinging to his skin. It was sweltering again, and he felt sticky already.

Cas stroked his cheek. “I’m very glad to hear that. Now, I’m guessing you remember what Sam said last time?”

Another nod.

Oh yes. Sam had wanted to fuck Dean. Had wanted to top. He had remembered the way Dean looked like when Cas fucked him senseless, and he wanted to see that too, up close. Dean swallowed.

“Gabriel has given his permission of course to share Sam in any way Sam wants, but Dean – how would  _you_  feel if Sam and I shared intimacies?”

Dean frowned. “Would you?”

“Probably not,” the seraph replied. “My attention is always focused on you, Dean. But you never know where we might go today.” He turned to his brother. “Gabriel?”

Gabriel was grinning. Dean didn’t like the look of that, but he was slowly learning to trust the archangel. After all, the guy had so far guided them to awesome orgasms each time.

“Well, Cassie, if Dean-o doesn’t like the thought of you two together, then that’s not going to happen. I do have some interesting things in mind for today, though…”

Dean swallowed again. He was fine with completely surrendering himself to Cas. Gabriel on the other hand was a different story entirely. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the archangel, it was just… different. Yeah, he was still not quite comfortable with this.

Today Gabriel was actually going to guide them through it step by step, was going to tell Cas and Sam exactly what to do to Dean. So naturally the hunter was apprehensive. But Gabriel was good, really good. This should be fine. It would be fine.

He looked up at Cas. “You and Sam doing stuff together is fine,” he said hoarsely. He tried to clear his throat, suddenly feeling very exposed and very aware of how naked he was. Needless to say he wasn’t exactly hard yet.

“Dean.” Cas demanded the presence of his thoughts with just his voice, just one word enough to pull him back to reality. “You need to forget about Gabriel. He is nothing but a guideline. It’s still me and Sam taking care of you. Alright?”

Dean bit his lip. “Cas? I wanna ask you… Why? What do you like so much about this? About taking care of me?”

The seraph tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a little. “Where does this question come from, Dean?”

“I just…” He tried to clear his throat again. “I don’t do much, you know. I feel like a bit of a burden.” He dropped his gaze to the floor, thus missing the look the two angels exchanged. He could hear Sam shift next to him, though. Though his brother was naked as well, the angels were still clothed, making Dean feel even more exposed.

“Dean, look at me.”

He looked up at Castiel, whose eyes were surprisingly soft for a guy who was about to fuck his partner senseless.

“You know me. You know how I feel about being a leader, about giving orders.”

Dean nodded, knew that Cas didn’t like the duty, the heavy burden on his shoulders, having to give orders like that to him made him feel guilty. “So why?”

“This is not about me ordering you around. That is only a small part of it.” Cas sank to his knees, one hand on Dean’s face, drawing in the hunter’s gaze simply with his presence. “It is about watching you finally relax completely.”

Dean interrupted the seraph with a barked laugh. “I’ve never been more sexually on edge than here, Cas.”

“I’m talking about your nerves, your trust issues,” Cas commented, drawing in Dean’s strayed gaze again. “In here, you let go of that, you give yourself over to me completely. And you do it willingly. You want it. You love it.” A tiny hint of a smile tugged on the corner of the angel’s lips, and he placed a tiny kiss on his hunter’s closed mouth. “So I love it too. How can I not? It’s beautiful.  _You’re_  beautiful.”

Dean swallowed, then gave a tentative nod. “Okay,” he finally responded, his voice still wavering slightly. “If you say so.”

Gabriel clapped his hands together, causing all three other men to jump a little. “Well, this is all lovely, hell I’d say it’s almost worthy of an 18+ Disney film, but I had some proper filth in mind for today. Dean, I need to be sure that you’re in the right mind-space for this. Don’t even dare to lie about it. Have a good moment to think about it, talk to Cas for a bit, ‘cause I’m going to push all three of you to what might turn out to be undiscovered limits. Well, for you, that is. I think Sam and Cas’ll be fine. But this is new for you. It might be tough. So think real hard on it, yeah?”

Dean gave a little nod, taking in a deep, shaky breath. He looked over at Sam, who was waiting patiently for him to be ready, then at Cas. He would never get used to the intensity and utter devotion in the seraph’s eyes whenever he looked at him.

“Cas…” His voice trailed away, unsure of what he wanted to say, but somehow Castiel knew what he wanted, or what he needed perhaps. He sank down to his knees again and pressed his mouth against Dean’s. It was soft at first, but soon his tongue darted out to lick against the seam of the hunter’s lips.

It was all Dean needed to melt under his angel’s touch completely, opening his mouth with a soft groan. Their tongues met in the middle, tasting, probing. Dean’s cock was finally taking interest, twitching and starting to fill with blood as Cas lost a little of his resolve and took Dean’s face between his hands to deepen the kiss even further with a heated groan.

With a dry click of Gabriel’s fingers, the seraph was suddenly at the other end of the room, leaving Dean gasping for breath and Castiel glaring at his brother. “Leave the filth for later, yeah?” the archangel quipped. “I’m in charge of that. So please.  _Please._  Contain yourselves, just for five minutes. Can you two do that, you think?”

Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway, so Gabriel let Cas go so the two could quickly talk this over. But Dean didn’t need it anymore. The kiss had calmed him down, funnily enough. It had given him the confidence he needed. “I think we’ll be fine, Gabe,” he said, giving Cas a meaningful look. The seraph tilted his head a little, but then nodded.

“Well then, let’s light this candle!”

Dean felt slightly nervous again, especially with Cas being at the other end of the room, but Gabriel saw it, of course, and looked at the hunters with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“Dean, why don’t you get on all fours for me, hmm?” It sounded open, but it was overwhelmingly clear for Dean that it was an order, strong enough for him to barely manage disobedience if he wanted. He was smarter than that, though, and he knew Gabriel was incredibly good at what he did and would make him feel good. So he quickly scrambled to get onto his hands and knees, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears as he waited with excited anticipation for what would happen next.

“Sam, what do you think? Liking the view?”

Dean felt a jolt at that, still completely affected by the involvement of his little brother, even after having fucked the guy almost to the point of passing out. The low sound of Sam’s reply made heat pool in his abdomen.

“Fucking stunning,” his little brother breathed. “Got such a pretty hole, Dean, wanna fuck it so badly like you fucked mine…”

Dean let out a huff as a drop of precome leaked from his cock, which was now aching hard and hanging heavy between his legs.

Then, Gabriel’s voice sounded again, low this time unmistakably an order.

“Lick him open.”

Dean had to bite his lip to stifle his groan at that.

“Spank him, Cas. Dean, I want to hear you when you enjoy yourself, okay?”

The slap was like a gunshot so loud, and Dean flinched from the sting, but let a soft groan escape his lips this time.

Gabriel spoke again, but this time it was not an order, but a question. “Dean, what I have in mind should be pretty intense as it is. But I’m thinking about blindfolding you. If you think you’re up for it, that is.”

Dean remembered the last time he was blindfolded. It had been as if all his senses were heightened in a way they weren’t even when he simply shut his eyes or was in a position where he couldn’t see what was happening. It had been a little scary and exhilarating and it had given him a rush of adrenaline that had made everything at least five times more intense. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of it.

“Cas? You think I’ll live?”

“I think you’ll come your brains out of your cock, but that’s about as deadly as it’ll get,” Cas quipped dryly, the corner of his mouth curving up slightly. Dean’s breath hitched at the sight and sound; Cas being sarcastic or casual was somehow a huge fucking turn-on. Especially when he said  _cock_  so beautifully.

So Dean took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Gabriel’s face split into a grin from ear to ear. “Excellent.” And with a click of his fingers, Dean was blindfolded, his vision completely obscured by a black satin scarf.

“Well, Sammy, what are you waiting for?” the archangel spoke. “Go to town!”

And suddenly, Sam’s tongue was there, wet and hot, the flat of it dragging over the pucker of Dean’s hole. He gasped and let out one of those huffs-on-the-verge-of-groans again, arching into the sensation, sparking through him and causing little flashes behind his eyelids.

“Don’t tease, Sam,” Cas growled, and Dean knew Gabriel nodded in agreement when he said “Cassie is right, Sam. We want him well-prepared, but not necessarily on the edge yet. Don’t want him coming prematurely.”

It was only proof of how much of a sub Sam truly was when he’d already pushed the pointed tip of his tongue into the tightness of Dean’s ass at Cas’ words. The thought somehow made Dean’s cock throb extra hard; his little brother Sammy, so wanting and obedient, perfect and finally loving to obey orders. It had always just depended on whose orders, and then on what lay behind them. Well thought-through and truly in the best interest of everyone, creating a safety net for him to fall into, and Sam was gone. Dean was starting to see what Cas loved so much about domming him.

As that strong muscle pushed in further, Dean let out a low groan. Now that his vision was gone, his body was practically screaming, flooding his brain with senses of the humid heat of the room, the sweat prickling on his skin, the smell of that sweat, precome,  _sex_ , the feeling of little hot puffs of breath against his rim as Sam’s tongue pushed in further. He felt himself open up easily now, relaxing so well under any touch down there. He could hear Cas let out a soft sound close to a groan somewhere to his right, and he tilted his head a little toward it, like a satellite dish homing in on a signal.

“Cas?” Even when being taken care of by his little brother he needed a little reassurance. And Cas, being perfectly tuned in to Dean, knew exactly what he needed.

“Look so beautiful, Dean, being so good for me,” the seraph groaned. Dean could hear the slick sound of skin on skin and he knew Cas was stroking himself, slowly, not wanting to go too far in case Gabriel had something planned. “Let him lick you open, I know you taste so good, and look so good squirming on his tongue…”

Dean let out a low moan then, feeling his cock pulse out a spurt of precome. Cas should really talk more often; his gravelly voice completely wrecked already. Dean could only imagine what he looked like, ruffled hair and lust-blown pupils as he stroked his cock. Another moan escaped his lips, and it curved up into a whine as Sam curved his tongue and pressed it against Dean’s prostate, making him see stars.

“Fuck, Sam –!” He cried out, his eyes snapping open to meet nothing but black, and there was no escaping that intense sensation, the pressure against his prostate unrelenting and Dean was squirming and losing his mind –

“That’s enough, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was like the crack of a whip, and Sam immediately retreated, pulling his tongue from his brother’s ass with an obscene wet slurp, leaving Dean to practically collapse into a quivering mess on the floor. Except Dean knew better of course and stayed on all fours, nice and obedient. He could do this.

“Think this is intense, Dean?” It was spoken in a low, intense voice that Dean rarely heard from Gabriel but was so obviously angelic, and he suddenly felt tiny and extremely aware of the fact that Gabriel was an actual Archangel. He swallowed.

“Think you’re struggling now? Trying to keep it together?”

It was silent for a moment before Dean realised an answer was expected from him, and so he nodded shakily. He wasn’t going to lie. His cock was throbbing and his muscles were screaming for release.

He knew Gabriel wasn’t smirking. The guy had a playful streak, but this was dead serious. He wouldn’t toy with someone close to Sam. Not like that, not when it came to domming. Not ever.

“We’ve barely even started.”

Dean let out a soft, keening moan at that, cock pulsing out another drop of precome as his arms and legs shook with the effort of keeping him up.

“Remember you can opt out, okay? Just shout out your safe-word. You know the drill.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Dean’s mouth. “Nah,” he said. “I’m curious. Wanna see how far you can push me.” He canted his hips a little, giving Cas a better display of his spit-slick hole. “And I bet Cas wants to see it too.”

The seraph let out a low growl at that, and Dean knew he was squeezing the base of his cock. He grinned. “So, are we gonna do this or not?”

This time Gabriel  _was_  grinning.

“Well, Cassie, I think you can have the privilege of opening him up a little further. We’re going to need quite a bit of prep here.”

Dean had to bite his lip to keep himself from coming right there and then. This was going to be a challenge.

“On your back, Dean,” Gabriel ordered, sounding light and casual again, even though Dean was sure he was hard as a rock from all this. Dean still obeyed, letting himself sink down carefully, then roll over to lie on his back on the old wooden floor, polished smooth by years of bare feet walking over it.

For a moment there was nothing but that floor pressing against his back and the swell of his ass, but then he suddenly felt Castiel’s index and middle finger against his hole, wet with spit or angel lube or whatever. Probably the latter, knowing that Gabriel wanted the best prep possible. He let out a low moan and bucked back against the fingers, one of them slipping in with an ease that made him shudder, the second following soon after.

“Sam, what do you think of your brother’s cock? Tell me.”

“Looks amazing, so fucking gorgeous, wanna taste it so badly,” Sam breathed. Dean knew the guy wasn’t jerking off, knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself unless Gabriel gave explicit permission, but he could hear the desperate need in his voice.

“You know what?” the archangel quipped. “I’ve changed my mind. Why don’t you make Dean come? For once we’ll not hold it off. Indulge yourself. Only use your mouth though, Sammy. And only on his cock. Cassie, you too.”

And suddenly there were two pairs of lips on the hard flesh of his cock, as well as two lean fingers in his ass, and Dean threw his head back in a whorish loud groan, the sensations overwhelming. His cock was throbbing, he could feel hot, wet mouths work their soft pressure against the shaft and the slick  _slp-slp_  of Castiel’s fingers slowly thrusting and scissoring in his ass and he felt himself hurtling towards the edge.

And then the pressure of a third finger was added, and tiny kitten licks of two tongues against the head of his cock and it was all too much, way too much,  _holy shit_  –

“Cas – Sam – gonna –  _ahh!_ ” With a shout Dean spurted his seed all over his stomach, crying out as Cas’ fingers kept working him open and both men’s tongues started lapping up the mess. His eyes rolled back into his head and his toes curled from overstimulation while his body was flushed with hormones, numbing his mind until there weren’t even names or words or anything left, just those hot mouths working his softening cock which clearly tried its best to become hard again when it hadn’t even gone down completely yet after that mind-blowing orgasm.

“How is he?” Gabriel demanded.

“Taking my fourth finger as we speak,” Cas answered, sounding frustratingly clinical, as if he wasn’t being driven mad by his hard-on. This all barely registered in Dean’s foggy mind, the words just drifting, in one ear and out the other. Only that fourth finger really registered, making him moan. “Coming has made him incredibly relaxed. He could easily take Sam right now.”

Dean let out a groan, not a protest or a needy sound, just a groan as those words hit him, sort of. Sam was big. He wanted to feel his big little brother inside him, filling him up nicely and fucking into him. His cock was definitely twitching in interest now.

“Good,” the archangel answered. “Want you nice and wet and open, Dean, take your little brother’s cock up your ass like a champ. Whaddaya say?”

Another breathy moan was all the hunter could manage, those mouths still licking at his cock. Gabriel chuckled.

“Thought as much. You want to tie him up or should I just do it the fast way?”

“Fast please,” Cas growled. So maybe he  _was_  affected. Then again, Dean couldn’t really blame him for that.

“Okay, but I don’t want to shock him, so if you would lift him, little bro…”

Cas easily lifted Dean from the ground, Sam making a soft protesting sound but quickly falling silent at a reprimand of Gabriel. Dean’s body recognised the position it was being held in by Cas and with some help from Sam, his legs spread wide and hoisted up a little. With another snap of Gabriel’s fingers he was hanging in the ropes again, everything perfectly on display.

And then Sam came to stand behind him, easily recognisable from the broadness and solidness of his body, his hands on Dean’s hips as he waited for a moment.

“Go ahead, baby,” Gabriel said.

And then there was the pressure of Sam’s cock against his hole, not that much pressure at all actually, the crown slipped in quite easily, and Dean let out a low moan as he felt Sam’s length slip up into him.

When Sam was fully sheathed, he pressed his chest against Dean’s back and pressed his chin into the other’s shoulder, his breathing coming out as ragged panting. He clearly needed a moment to get a grip of himself.

“So fucking hot and wet, Dean, you have no idea,” he huffed, licking a soft stripe up his brother’s neck. He gave a few small thrusts then, causing Dean to moan again and his cock to bob up and down from it.

“Cassie, I think it’s time for you to join him.”

“Wait, join who…”

But Dean’s question was soon cut off when the answer presented itself and the head of Cas’ cock pressed against his entrance as well.

His eyes widened, but all he could see was black, and for a second he panicked. “Orange!” he called out, and Cas immediately stopped moving. Sam leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the nape of Dean’s neck. Dean could feel his little brother’s abs shaking a little with the effort of everything, and he focused on that feeling, along with the feeling of those feathery-soft kisses against his skin.

“We’ve got you, Dean,” the younger hunter murmured. “The ropes will hold your weight, and Cas and I will hold you. We’ve got you. You’re safe. Trust us.”

Dean took a moment to calm down, get his breath in check again, before nodding. “Okay. Green, I mean.” He felt Sam’s mouth curve into a smile against his skin, and somehow it made it feel so intimate, more intimate than having Sam’s cock up his ass.

“Okay,” Gabriel’s voice sounded. “Go on, Cas. But take it slow. Keep your hands on him. Dean, focus on their touch first. Let that ground you. Find that feeling of safety, yeah?”

Dean nodded, and with a bit of concentration his brother’s cock became little more than the sensation of fullness while Sam’s chest, Cas’ hips against the back of his thighs, their hands, became the real pressure. And ever so slowly Cas pushed in, and then Dean felt himself open up for the seraph, swallowing his cock, and he let out a low moan.

The pressure kept building, filling him up, and then, somehow, suddenly his ass was stuffed with two hard, hot cocks. He could feel it all throbbing, could feel them holding him, could feel his own cock trapped between his stomach and Cas’, and it was so much, so, so much…

“You okay?” Cas’ words were soft but insistent. This was important to him. Dean let out a sigh.

“God yes,” Dean answered, his voice sounding almost sluggish, high on endorphins. “I’m… amazing.” And he was. Here, between the heat and strength and solidness of his brother and his angel, he felt safer than ever. He felt like they would carry him, hold him, love him, and never find him a burden. He leaned in to capture Cas’ lips, awkwardly bumping noses once first because of the blindfold, but then kissing him deeply.

“Love you Cas, love you so much,” he muttered. “You too, Sammy.”

Sam let out a strangled little laugh. “You know, I love you too, but can I  _please move now_?”

Dean huffed out a laugh of his own at that. “Fine,” he responded, and before he could even prepare himself, Sam was pulling out and pushing back in, the drag of his cock so much more  _there_  with Cas’ cock slotted right beside Sam’s, the blindfold making it even more intense.

And then Cas started to move too, and Dean lost it. Those two men moving inside him became all there was in the world, constant pressure on his prostate driving him mad, their naked, sweaty bodies pressing against him and radiating heat like furnaces, their grunts filling his ears, and eventually even the wet sounds of their mouths against each other as they started kissing over his shoulder, right next to his ear. He could feel Castiel’s stubble against his jaw, could feel the seraph’s jaw move with the slow, languid, deep kiss he shared with Sam, their groans rolling into each other’s mouths. It wasn’t a big surprise for anyone that Dean came hard from just the sound of that, his face a silent scream as he splattered his and Castiel’s stomach with his come.

The tightness from that orgasm was like a vice on the cocks inside him, and with a cry Sam pulled away from Cas and buried his face in Dean’s shoulder as he came hard, his spunk shooting up inside Dean. He gave a few final thrusts before shuddering to a halt.

Castiel however continued to thrust into Dean, becoming more erratic now, fucking through Sam’s jizz inside the older hunter’s ass. Dean barely even noticed though, his brain completely fried and not getting any better as Cas kept pressing against his prostate. It was like torture, sweet, blessed torture, and he was hanging limp against Sam’s chest, who was somehow still holding him in his haze.

And then Cas’ thrusts and grunts faltered, went once more, before he too came, a soft cry as he buried his face in Dean’s shoulder as well, his entire body shaking with the force of it.

Gabriel helped Dean down while the other two men carefully slipped out of him, leaving his hole fucked open and sloppy with their come, which immediately started trickling down his legs. Gabriel had come, cleaned himself and tucked himself away already, looking composed and smug while he manoeuvred Dean down to lie on the floor. Sam and Cas quickly joined him, holding him in their arms.

The archangel smiled as he looked at them. They all needed a shower. But right now, he just transported them to the bunker, where they all lay in Dean’s bed with a simple click of Gabriel’s fingers, the covers up to their chins. They were asleep within seconds.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you like this, please, PLEASE, send me requests! If you want another sequel to this, tell me, and I'll love you even more if you give me a kink request to let the boys discover. Remember, Gabriel is an archangel, anything could happen ;) You could also send me a link prompt separate from these series, don't worry about it being too dirty, I'm pretty much up for almost anything. So yeah, review, request, and have a lovely day!


End file.
